RIVAL?
by SNCKS
Summary: Persaingan yang terjadi diantara Changmin dan Kyuhyun, akankah berbuah manis? Changkyu Fanfiction.
1. Chapter 1

**TITTLE : RIVAL?**

 **PAIR : SHIM CHANGMIN X CHO KYUHYUN**

 **GENRE : ROMANCE**

 **LENGTH : ONESHOOT**

 **DISCLAIMER : Semua tokoh bukan milik saya. Saya hanya meminjam untuk kebutuhan cerita.**

 **WARNING : Cerita ini murni milik saya, dan mengandung unsur Yaoi, boy x boy, dll. Jadi bagi ada yang tidak suka baik cerita atau cast, saya sarankan jangan dibaca!**

 **HAPPY READING!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Persaingan terus terjadi antara dua orang siswa yang kini tengah saling menatap tajam. Changmin salah satu diantara dua orang siswa itu tertawa remeh. Ia menyilangkan tangannya, senyum mengejek tampak terpatri di wajah tampannya. Kyuhyun siswa lainnya menggeram marah, kesal akan keangkuhan yang ditunjukkan seorang Shim Changmin.

"Kau yakin bisa mengalahkanku dalam lomba lari kali ini Cho-Kyu-Hyun," Changmin sengaja mengeja nama Kyuhyun agar pemuda itu kesal. Suatu kesenangan tersendiri baginya dapat melihat wajah pemuda itu yang merah padam menahan amarah. Lomba lari memang diadakan setiap tahunnya di Sekolah mereka. Dan pemenang lomba lari selalu orang yang sama, ya dialah Shim Changmin. Kyuhyun mendengus geli ia tak akan kalah semudah itu dari Changmin walau pada kenyataannya ia selalu kalah seberapapun ia berusaha untuk menang. Ia memang tak terlalu suka olahraga karena ketika ia berolahraga maka ia akan berkeringat, ingat Kyuhyun tak terlalu suka berkeringat.

"Diam dan lihat saja siapa yang akan menang Shim"

Prittttt pritttt

Guru Kim sudah membunyikan peluitnya. Tanda agar para peserta mulai bersiap-siap. Para peserta berbaris dengan rapih sesuai nomor urut mereka sewaktu mendaftar. Changmin mendapat nomor urut dua sedang Kyuhyun mendapat nomor tiga. Otomatis mereka berbaris bersebelahan. Guru Kim memberi aba-aba pada semua peserta dengan mengangkat sebuah bendera.

Hana

Deul

Set

Lomba lari akhirnya dimulai, Changmin memimpin lomba kali ini karena olahraga merupakan bidang keahliannya. Dibelakangnya Kyuhyun tampak berusaha menyusulnya. Changmin menyeringai ketika menoleh ke belakang, ia mempercepat laju larinya agar Kyuhyun semakin sulit mengejarnya. Sial, Kyuhyun paling tak suka berkeringat. Kulitnya akan memerah jika berkeringat juga tubuhnya akan lengket dan menimbulkan bau tak sedap. Membayangkannya saja membuat Kyuhyun risih. Ini juga salah satu alasannya selalu membolos pada pelajaran olahraga mengakibatkannya harus memperoleh nilai C pada buku raportnya.

Tak ada nilai C dalam kamus hidup seorang Cho Kyuhyun, ia termasuk orang yang ingin segala sesuatu dalam hidupnya semuanya terlihat sempurna. Tetapi sayang dengan angkuhnya Changmin menantangnya dalam lomba lari tahun ini. Kyuhyun tak punya pilihan lain selain menerima tantangan itu. Ia tak mau dianggap pengecut oleh Changmin.

Seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya ia kembali tertinggal jauh. Status mereka itu adalah rival, mereka akan berusaha menjatuhakan atau mengalahkan satu sama lain padahal rumah mereka hanya berbeda tiga rumah tapi hal itu tak dapat mengubah apapun. Kyuhyun mempercepat laju larinya begitu melihat kesempatan laju lari Changmin mulai melambat, kali ini ia tak boleh kalah. Ia harus menciptakan sejarah baru di sekolah ini tidak akan ia biarkan Changmin kembali menang. Dan ia tersenyum senang begitu sudah melewati Changmin.

Changmin terkejut melihat Kyuhyun sudah berada di depannya. Apa-apaan ini, ia tak boleh kalah. Kembali Changmin mengerahkan segala tenaganya, pokoknya Kyuhyun tak boleh menang. Dengan mudah Changmin dapat menyusul Kyuhyun. Keduanya berada diposisi yang sama, mereka sama-sama melempar tatapan tajam. Garis finish sudah hampir terlihat, para pelari lain malah menghentikan laju lari mereka. Tampaknya seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya lomba lari seolah-olah hanya diikuti kedua orang yang kini hampir sampai digaris finish.

Tetapi tampaknya dewi fortuna sedang tak berpihak pada Kyuhyun. Changmin berhasil mendahuluinya dan kembali menyabet gelar juara. Nafas Kyuhyun memburu, semua peserta mengerubungi Changmin mengucapkanselamat untuk pemuda bertinggi diatas rata-rata itu. Kyuhyun mendengus kesal, ia berbalik pergi tak ingin melakukan hal yang dilakukan para peserta lainnya atau hanya sekedar mencoba mengambil piala miliknya. Biar saja, toh ia hanya mendapat juara dua. Kyuhyun tak suka jika harus jadi yang kedua, ia selalu ingin jadi yang pertama. Changmin tak sengaja menatap kerah Kyuhyun yang mulai berjalan menjauh. Ia tersenyum, kemudian berbisik kearah Guru Kim yang sedang memegang mic.

"CHO KYUHYUNN!" Seketika semua orang terdiam. Kyuhyun pun menghentikan langkahnya tetapi ia tak berbalik. Changmin berjalan kearah Kyuhyun sembari membawa piala miliknya. Kyuhyun membuang pandangannya ketika Changmin sudah berada dihadapannya.

Cih, rupanya ia Cuma mau pamer saja dasar tukang pamer pikirnya dalam hati. "Aku mengakuimu sebagai seorang rival yang mampu mengimbangiku. Piala ini aku berikan padamu sebagai tanda bahwa aku mengakuimu. Terimalah," Kyuhyun mendelik terkejut dengan tindakan Changmin yang diluar dugaan.

Apa Changmin sengaja hendak mempermalukannya. Apa dia pikir dia yang paling hebat, baru lomba lari saja sudah sombong begini. Kyuhyun mengepalkan tangannya tanpa aba-aba ia memukul Changmin yang kini tersungkur karena tak siap menerima pukulan darinya.

"Aku bukan orang yang suka mengemis piala, dasar brengsek!"

Semua orang terperangah tak ada yang berani mengedipkan matanya walau hanya sedetik saja. Kejadian di depan mereka terlalu seru untuk dilewatkan. Tentu saja duel antara Shim Changmin vs Cho Kyuhyun selalu menjadi tontonan yang menarik. Changmin mengusap darah yang mengalir di sudut bibirnya dengan punggung tangannya. Ia bangkit dari posisinya, kini mereka sudah berhadapan. Semua tampak menunggu reaksi dari Changmin. Apakah akan terjadi baku hantam dari kedua rival ini?

Changmin mengangkat tangannya, semua tampak menahan nafas. Kyuhyun bahkan memejamkan matanya, entahlah kenapa ia melakukan itu. Namun diluar dugaan Changmin malah mengusap rambut Kyuhyun lalu berlalu pergi meninggalkan semua orang yang kebingungan dan juga Kyuhyun yang masih shock akibat kejadian langka barusan barusan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kyuhyunberlari mencoba menemukan keberadaan Changmin . Ia harus meminta penjelasan dari pemuda itu atas apa yang baru saja dia lakukan. Kyuhyun menaiki tangga satu demi satu. Ia hendak menuju ke kelas mereka yang terletak di lantai dua. Tapi sesampainya di kelas ia tak mendapati siapapun apalagi Changmin. Alhasil ia kembali menuruni tangga. Kali ini ia akan menuju ruang dewan siswa, jangan bingung soal itu karena Changmin itu ketua dewan siswa. Dan biasanya pemuda itu sering menghabiskan waktu disana. Tetapi begitu ia membuka pintu, kembali tak mendapati Changmin hanya ada beberapa orang siswa yang tengah mengerjakan tugas mereka sebagai anggota dewan siswa.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas, kemana sebenarnya pemuda itu. Satu tempat lagi yang Kyuhyun yakini sebagai tempat keberadaan Changmin. Yups, ruang club basket. Sebagai pemberitahuan saja kalau Changmin juga anggota club basket yang karena kemampuannya yang harus Kyuhyun akui lumayan hebat pemuda itu dapat meraih jabatan sebagai ketua. Sesampainya disana pintu malah terkunci. Berarti Changmin tak ada disana. Kyuhyun menyerah, ia hendak berganti pakain saja. Kyuhyun tak nyaman dengan tubuhnya yang lengket terkena keringat.

Segera saja Kyuhyun menuju loker miliknya, begitu membuka loker ia mendapati secarik kertas berwarna biru. Tak Cuma kali ini saja Kyuhyun mendapatkannya, tetapi sampai saat ini ia masih tak mengetahui siapa pengirimnya.

 **Jujur saja aku senang ketika melihatmu kesal, tapi tampaknya kau tak suka. Maaf.**

Kyuhyun tersenyum sekilas kata-kata ini tampak tak asing baginya. Tampaknya ia kini sudah tahu siapa yang mengirim kertas-kertas itu padanya, ia hendak mengambil seragam miliknya tetapi kegiatannya itu terhenti begitu melihat siluet Changmin memasuki UKS. Kali ini ia tak mungkin salah tanpa menghiraukan lokernya Kyuhyun pergi menuju UKS, menyusul Changmin yang sudah lebih dulu masuk ke dalam. Didapatinya Changmin tengah meringis ketika kain kompresan itu menyentuh lebam yang telah dibuat Kyuhyun. Rasa iba menghinggapi hatinya. Kyuhyun membuka pintu UKS.

Changmin terkejut begitu melihat Kyuhyun sudah berada di depannya. Ia bahkan tak melakukan apapun ketika Kyuhyun merebut kain kompresan. Pemuda itu dengan telah mengompres lebam Changmin. Jarak mereka begitu dekat,Changmin bahkan dapat dengan jelas melihat wajah Kyuhyun. Ia tersenyum samar, mencoba menikmati perlakuan Kyuhyun. Walau telihat kasar dan cuek tapi Changmin tahu Kyuhyun mempunyai sisi lain yang tak diketahui orang banyak. Dan ia beruntung dapat melihatnya secara langsung.

"Cepat jelaskan!" Changmin kaget begitu tiba-tiba Kyuhyun bersuara. Sejak kapan Kyuhyun selesai mengompres lebamnya. Sepertinya ia terlalu keasikan melamun.

"Apa?" Kening Changmin berkerut tak mengerti ucapan Kyuhyun.

"Tindakanmu tadi sewaktu di lapangan juga… mengakulah soal kertas-kertas yang kau kirimkan di lokerku!"

Changmin terdiam, ternyata Kyuhyun sudah tahu semuanya. Apa boleh buat ia harus menjelaskannya atau Kyuhyun akan mengamuk. Changmin tersenyum menatap Kyuhyun dengan pandangan lembut, Kyuhyun bahkan sampai terpanah dibuatnya. Tak mengherankan memang karena biasanya Changmin hanya menyeringai atau tersenyum mengejek.

"Akhirnya hari yang kutakutkan tiba juga. Sebenarnya aku… Aku menyukaimu. Aku tahu ini terlihat bercanda bagimu, tapi… Tapi aku serius. Selama ini aku selalu membuatmu kesal karena aku ingin kau memperhatikana aku. Aku ingin terus melihat dirimu, tak apa jika kau membenciku. Asalkan aku bisa terus melihat wajahmu, walau harus kau benci sekalipun. Aku ingin membuatmu dapat tersenyum, tapi aku tak tahu harus berbuat apa agar kau dapat tersenyum. Cho Kyuhyun Saranghae" Suasana mendadak hening, Changmin kawatir dengan reaksi Kyuhyun. Ia lebih suka Kyuhyun marah-marah atau memukulnya ketimbang diam seperti ini.

Srekk

Changmin mendongak Kyuhyun sudah beranjak dari kursinya. Apakah.. Apakah Kyuhyun akan membencinya. Oh, tidak kejadian yang ditakutkannya akhirnya terjadi juga. Bukankah Changmin sudah mempersiapkan hatinya tapi tetap masih terasa sakit.

"Kalau kau dapat mengalahkanku dalam ujian bulan ini. Aku akan menjawabnya" Senyum terkembang di bibir Changmin. Ia masih punya kesempatan Kyuhyun berarti tak membencinya. Tapi apa Kyuhyun sengaja memberikan tantangan itu, kalau pemuda itu tak lupa Changmin itu si pemilik IQ 150. Hal mudah baginya mengalahkan Kyuhyun. Walau begitu Changmin tak boleh meremahkan Kyuhyun yang berotak encer juga.

"Aku akan mendapatkanmu Cho Kyuhyun"

 **END**

 **Thanks yang sudah mau baca ff abal-abal saya. Ini sebagai permintaan maaf karena fanfic yang chapternya gak bisa update dalam waktu dekat. Seomaga kalian suka, Seperti biasa salam hangat dari saya #BOW^_^**


	2. Chapter 2

**TITTLE : I GOT YOU ( SEQUEL OF RIVAL ? )**

 **CAST : SHIM CHANGMIN X CHO KYUHYUN ( CHANGKYU )**

 **GENRE : ROMANCE & HUMOR**

 **RATING : T**

 **LENGTH : ONESHOOT**

 **DISCLAIMER : Semua tokoh bukan milik saya. Saya hanya meminjam untuk kebutuhan cerita.**

 **WARNING : Cerita ini murni milik saya, dan mengandung unsur Yaoi, boy x boy, dll. Jadi bagi ada yang tidak suka baik cerita atau cast, saya sarankan jangan dibaca!**

 **HAPPY READING!**

 **.**

.

.

Sudah seharian ini Changmin tak kunjung keluar dari kamarnya, semua anggota keluarga Shim tampak cemas karena kelakuan Changmin akhir-akhir ini adalah berkutat dengan buku-buku seolah benda itu sangat berharga. Changmin bahkan terus saja membawa buku-buku itu kemanapun ia pergi. Nyonya Shim mengisyaratkan pada Jaejoong-putra sulungnya- untuk menyusul Changmin, sebab pemuda itu belum makan sejak tadi pagi. Biasanya bahkan sebelum makanan jadi pun Changmin sudah duduk manis di meja makan, tapi sekarang untuk makan saja harus disusul begini.

Jaejoong menaiki tangga satu demi satu untuk mencapai kamar sang adik, ia mengetuk pintu yang di depannya bertuliskan nama Shim Changmin. Beberapa menit menunggu tak ada tanda-tanda pintu akan dibuka. Jaejoong kesal bukan main, ia langsung saja menerobos seketika ia merutuki tingkahnya. Kenapa tadi ia harus mengetuk pintu kalau ternyata adiknya tidak mengunci pintunya. Di meja belajar tampak Changmin yang masih serius pada buku-bukunya. Jaejoong bahkan sampai bergidik ngeri melihat tidak hanya satu tumpukan buku disana, satu buku saja ia malas apalagi bertumpuk seperti itu. Adiknya itu pasti sudah gila atau mungkin adiknya kemasukan setan kutu buku, kalau memang benar begitu ia harus memanggil paranormal kemari untuk mengembalikan Changmin seperti semula.

"Hey, Little Shim! ibu menyuruhmu untuk makan. Ibu sangat khawatir sekali karena sedari tadi kau belum makan, jadi simpan dulu buku-bukumu kita makan bersama setelah itu kau bebas membaca buku-buku itu sesukamu. Bahkan sampai besok pagi lagipun tak apa"

"…"

Tak ada balasan dari Changmin dan tampaknya adiknya benar-benar tak berniat beranjak satu sentipun. Oh God, Jaejoong memang harus membawa paranormal kesini sebelum adiknya bertambah parah. Ia memukul kepala Changmin dengan gulungan kertas yang ia temukan tergelatek disudut ruangan. Changmin mengaduh kesakitan, ia menatap Jaejoong tajam. Apa-apaan Hyungnya itu, ia sedang belajar sekarang tapi Hyungnya malah memukul kepalanya dengan seenaknya kalau ketampanannya hilang bagaimana? Ah tidak, yang paling penting kalau sampai ia mendadak bodoh dan kalah dari Kyuhyun dalam ujian bulan ini, ia akan membuat Jaejoong menyesal seumur hidupnya.

"Pergilah kau Hyung, kehadiranmu hanya menggangguku. Kau tidak lihat adikmu ini sedang belajar" Changmin kembali fokus pada buku-bukunya. Jaejoong menghela nafas sejenak, sebelum kembali memukul kepala Changmin. Biar saja siapa suruh tidak mendengarkan perkataannya.

"Demi semua hal yang ada di dunia ini, sadarlah Shim Changmin sekarang sudah jam makan siang. Kalau bukan karena ibu yang menyuruhku aku juga tidak akan mau sampai membujukmu seperti ini. Cepat makan atau kupukul kepalamu lagi, kali ini lebih keras dari sebelumnya" Jaejoong sudah mengeluarkan ultimatumnya, Changmin tahu hyungnya tak pernah bermain-main. Walau hyungnya kurus tapi jangan remehkan tenaganya yang bahkan melebihi gajah. -_-

"Hyung kumohon ijinkan aku belajar aku harus meraih peringkat satu dalam ujian bulan ini. Kau tega melihat adikmu patah hati nanti jika tak meraih peringkat satu" Changmin memohon dengan wajah memelas berharap Jaejoong akan luluh.

Tunggu sebentar Jaejoong mendengar Changmin berkata ia akan patah hati? Apa iya Changmin kini sedang jatuh cinta. Kenapa jaejoong ragu, adiknya itu selama ini tak pernah tertarik pada siapapun. Lagi pula Jaejoong khawatir nanti kalau adiknya ditolak atau diputuskan secara tiba-tiba karena gebetan Changmin mengetahui kalau adiknya itu si Food Monster bagaimana?

"Beritahu aku dulu siapa orang itu, baru nanti kubawakan makanan untukmu kemari. Lihat kurang apa Hyungmu ini sudah tampan baik pula" Jaejoong membanggakan dirinya sendiri, Changmin menatap malas Hyungnya penyakit narsis Jaejoong sedang kambuh rupanya.

"Kau ingin tahu saja Hyung, sudah cepat sana pergi!" Oh, rupanya adiknya mau bermain-main dengannya jangan kira Jaejoong takut. Cih, adiknya hanya anak ingusan yang masih labil sangat mudah mengalahkan Changmin.

Jaejoong kembali hendak memukul Changmin sebelum suara sang ibu mengintrupsi mereka. Jaejoong kesal karena ibunya datang dalam waktu yang tidak tepat, sementara Changmin menatap ibunya dengan pandangan berterimakasih karena ibunya sudah menyelamatkannya dari kekejaman kakaknya. "Jaejoong kembali ke meja makan dan kau Changmin cepat makan sekarang atau ibu akan membuatmu tak bisa berangkat sekolah besok" Changmin segera beranjak pergi ke kamarnya ibunya bahkan lebih mengerikan dari Jaejoong. Jangan-jangan sifat Jaejoong menurun dari ibunya. Jaejoong tersenyum pada ibunya sebelum berlari mengikuti Changmin yang sudah lebih dulu pergi.

.

.

.

Pagi ini Jaejoong sudah bersiap dengan bajunya yang sudah rapih, hari ini ia bertekad untuk menemukan si pencuri hati adiknya. Jaejoong sudah berusaha mengorek informasi dari Changmin tapi adiknya itu hanya diam berpura-pura tak mendengar Jaejoong. Sialnya orang yang disukai Changmin, Jaejoong jadi penasaran orang seperti apa dia. Apa orang itu pendek, hitam dan cupu membayangkannya saja membuat Jaejoong tekikik geli.

Changmin tiba di ruang keluarga mendapati Hyungnya tertawa sendirian seperti orang gila. Jangan bilang Hyungnya jadi gila karena tak kunjung dapat pacar. Changmin tak mau gila seperti Hyungnya, pokoknya ia harus dapat membuat Kyuhyun jatuh cinta kepadanya apapun yang terjadi ikrarnya dalam hati. Jaejoong beralih menatap Changmin. "Kau sudah siap Little Shim. Ayo cepat kita pergi kali ini aku yang akan mengantarmu" Jaejoong tersenyum cerah, entah kenapa senyum Jaejoong terlihat mengerikan dimata Changmin pasti Hyungnya ini sudah merencanakan sesuatu dan sesuatu itu pasti melibatkan dirinya.

"Tidak usah Hyung, kau terlalu baik. Aku bisa berangkat sendiri" Changmin mencoba menolak dengan halus ajakan Jaejoong, tak terima penolakan Jaejoong menggeret Changmin menuju mobil. Terserah adiknya mau marah sekalipun Jaejoong tak peduli.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun menatap supirnya yang kini tiba-tiba menghentikan mobilnya. Supirnya itu berusaha menyalakan mesin mobil tetapi mobil tak kunjung jalan juga. "Tuan muda sepertinya mobilnya mogok. Apa saya perlu mencari taxi untuk Tuan muda, karena mungkin agak lama jika Tuan muda tetap menunggu" Kyuhyun terlihat berpikir, ia menatap jam ditangannya waktu hampir menunjukkan pukul 8 sebentar lagi sekolahnya akan masuk. Kyuhyun bukan murid yang hobi terlambat, tak ada kata terlambat dalam kamus hidupnya.

Kyuhyun membuka pintu mobilnya, ia lebih memilih mencari kendaran apapun yang dapat membawanya ke sekolah dengan cepat. Sang supir juga tampak berusaha mencari kendaraan, tapi tak ada satupun yang lewat. Kyuhyun berpikir mungkin hari ini ia sial karena tadi malam ia tak menuruti perkataan sang ibu untuk meminum susu sebelum tidur. "Bagaimana ini Tuan muda?" Supirnya tampak panik sendiri, Kyuhyun pusing melihat Supirnya mondar-mandir bak setrikaan. "Pak Lee bisakah kau berhenti aku pusing melihatnya. Aku bisa jalan kaki, kau boleh pergi ke bengkel sekarang"

Kyuhyun sudah berjalan pergi Pak Lee khawatir Tuan mudanya tak pernah jalan kaki sebelumnya lagi pula bagaimana kalau Tuan mudanya tersesat atau pingsan di jalan. Dan yang lebih parahnya bagaimana kalau Tuan mudanya diculik pikirnya parno.

.

.

Changmin terus menggerutu sepanjang perjalanan menuju ke sekolah. Ia selalu jantungan jika kakaknya yang menyetir, gila saja kakaknya itu pamer kebolehan boleh saja tapi ini jalanan umum bukan sirkuit khusus balapan. Seenaknya saja kakaknya menyalip atau memberhentikan mobil tanpa aba-aba, Changmin bersumpah tak akan mau satu mobil dengan kakaknya walau dengan paksaan sekalipun.

Mata Changmin menatap kearah jendela ia melihat siluet seseorang yang sangat dikenalnya. Tunggu dulu bukankah tadi itu Kyuhyun. Dengan paksaan Changmin berhasil membuat sang kakak menghentikan mobilnya. "Kau mau mati heh, Shim Changmin" Jaejoong mendelik kesal dengan tingkah Changmin. Adiknya itu hanya tersenyum lebar menanggapi omelannya. Changmin membuka pintu mobilnya, Jaejoong sudah bersiap berteriak tapi ia urungkan begitu melihat Changmin menghampiri seorang pemuda yang berseragam sama sepertinya. Apa itu teman adiknya, tapi kenapa Jaejoong tak kenal. Apa mungkin-

Mata Jaejoong melotot melihat adiknya tengah menggenggam tangan pemuda itu, Oh God Jaejoong benar-benar shock. Adiknya rupanya sudah dewasa Jaejoong terharu melihatnya ini seperti adegan dalam drama-drama kesukaannya yang ditontonnya tiap sore.

"Shim Changmin lepaskan" Kyuhyun sudah berusaha berontak tapi tenaga Changmin jauh lebih besar darinya. Kyuhyun hanya bisa pasrah ketika Changmin menggeretnya menuju mobilnya. Tidak seperti geretan sebenarnya, itu hanya deskripsi Kyuhyun saja yang berlebihan.

Jaejoong sudah bersiap bertanya pada pemuda itu soal hubungannya dengan adiknya. Jaejoong merasa kagum pada pemuda yang kini duduk dibelakang bersama adiknya. Rupanya adiknya pintar juga memilih gebetan. Jaejoong pikir Changmin menjadi kutu buku karena gebetan yang ditaksirnya itu si kutu buku yang selalu kemana-mana menggunakan kaca mata tebal juga penampilan yang super rapih ditambah rambut yang dibelah dua dan diberi gel agar tampak klimis.

Tapi lihat saja pemuda itu jauh dari kesan kutu buku. "Hyung cepat jalan tunggu apalagi kau mau membuat aku dan Kyuhyun terlambat ke sekolah" Jaejoong tersentak walau sedikit kesal karena diperintah adiknya toh Jaejoong tetap menjalankan mobilnya. Sesekali matanya melirik ke belakang lewat kaca di depan mobil. Adiknya yang lebih aktif bertanya sedang pemuda itu hanya membalas sekenanya. Jaejoong jadi kasihan pada adiknya, kalau begini ia harus ikut turun tangan juga untuk membuat pemuda itu jatuh cinta pada Changmin. Walau terkadang Changmin menyebalkan dan sering membuatnya kesal, Jaejoong tetap ingin adiknya bahagia.

.

.

.

Changmin begitu serius menyimak pelajaran di sekolah. Walau pada kenyataanya ia sudah menguasai materi yang diajarkan tapi tetap saja Changmin tak boleh lengah. Di meja paling belakang Kyuhyun tengah serius mencatat materi yang sekiranya perlu untuk dicatat. Tak sengaja matanya melirik kearah Changmin. Kyuhyun tersenyum sekilas melihat perubahan Changmin akhir-akhir ini. Ia senang tentu saja dengan perubahan yanga ada pada diri Changmin. Setidaknya pemuda itu jadi bisa menghargai orang lain dan tidak meremehkan apapun walau itu hal kecil. Itulah tujuan Kyuhyun sebenarnya menantang Changmin dalam ujian bulan ini.

Bel istirahat berdering murid-murid berhamburan keluar kelas menuju kantin tapi lain hal dengan Changmin yang memilih untuk pergi ke perpustakaan. Ujian tinggal menghitung hari yaitu satu minggu dari sekarang. Mana mungkin Changmin berleha-leha di kantin sambil ditemani makanan. Ia tidak akan membiarkan waktunya terbuang percuma walau hanya satu detik.

Kruyukk

Perut Changmin berbunyi, tadi pagi ia baru makan sedikit nasi. Tapi percuma kalau sekarag ia ke kantin jarak kantin dan perpustakaan cukup jauh terlalu makan waktu ditambah sebentar lagi bel masuk. Sial sekali hari ini Changmin. Eh bukankah kita sudah mendengar kata-kata ini, yups Kyuhyun juga mengatakan kalau hari ini ia sial. Memang kalau jodoh tak akan lari kemana, bukankah kalau sial digabung sial akan menjadi sebuah keberuntungan yang besar.

Seseorang tiba-tiba saja menyodorkan roti dan minuman, Changmin melirik orang yang kini berdiri di depannya. Ia terkejut melihat Kyuhyunlah orang itu. Apa ia bermimpi, kalau ini mimpi tolong jangan bangunkan Changmin. "Makanlah kau bisa sakit jika tak makan" Bahkan kata-kata Kyuhyun sangat romantis terdengar seperti seorang kekasih yang sedang mengkhawatirkan kekasihnya. Bukankah Kyuhyun calon kekasih yang baik? Changmin menerima roti dan minuman pemberian Kyuhyun tak lupa ia juga mengucapkan terimakasih sebagai balasan.

Kyuhyun mengambil tempat duduk disamping Changmin melirik buku yang dibaca Changmin keningnya berkerut bukankah materi itu sudah dikuasai Changmin kenapa pemuda itu bersusah payah untuk membacanya lagi. Malah kalau boleh jujur jika Kyuhyun jadi Changmin ia tak akan membaca ulang alasannya tentu saja malas. Kyuhyun kagum pada Changmin, pemuda itu benar-benar sudah banyak berubah.

"Kenapa kau belajar begitu keras bukankah kau pasti akan mendapat peringkat satu lagi" secara tidak langsung Kyuhyun mengaharapkannya menang, Changmin tersenyum sama disela-sela makannya. "Tentu saja aku pasti akan meraih peringkat satu, tapi setidaknya aku ingin membuktikan padamu bahwa aku mendapatkanmu dengan usaha keras. Kau terlalu berharga untuk kuremehkan" Pemuda itu tersenyum, Kyuhyun terdiam ia merasa sangat dicinati sekarang.

.

.

.

Jaejoong menyambut kepulangan Changmin dengan nada gembira, ia sudah mengumpulkan buku-buku yang sekiranya dapat membantu Changmin. "Apa-apaan buku sebanyak itu Hyung, tumben kau mau belajar bukannya kau paling anti dengan buku aww kenapa kau memukulku Hyung" Jaejoong tak membalas dengan isyarat mata ia menyuruh Changmin untuk duduk. "Nah pelajaran apa dulu yang ingin dibahas?" Jaejoong kebingungan memilih buku. "Hyung kau mau mengajariku kau yakin bukankah terbalik aku bahkan yang mengerjakan skripsi aww Hyung berhenti memukulku"

"Rasakan" balasnya. Jaejoong kini telah mendapat buku yang tepat ia memamerkannya di depan Changmin. "kita mulai dengan pelajaran sejarah korea"

"Tanggal berapa korea selatan resmi dibentuk?"

"Hyung kau yakin ingin bertanya hal semuda itu? Bahkan anak kecil saja tahu jawabannya"

"Jawab saja Shim"

"Kau juga Shim. 15 Agustus 1948"

"Apa tujuan dibentuknya kebijakan Moskow untuk Korea oleh sekutu?"

"Amerika Serikat dan Uni soviet ingin mengendalikan korea dibawah perwalian selama 5 tahun"

"Apa benar begitu, coba kulihat dulu dibuku" Jaejoong kini sibuk membolak-balik buku,terpampang dengan jelas hal yang dijawab Changmin ada di buku bahkan kalimatnya sama persis.

"Jangan materi ini kau sudah bisa menguasainya" Changmin tertawa melihat Hyungnya yang tampak frustasi karena merasa ia yang diajari Changmin.

Sudah seminggu ini Changmin belajar bersama Hyungnya walau kesannya seperti ia yang mengajari Hyungnya tapi Changmin tetap senang. Ia dapat mengingat kembali materi awal semester berkat Hyungnya. Changmin bersyukur memiliki kakak seperti Jaejoong yang selalu menyayangi dan peduli padanya. Eitss tapi kalian jangan katakan pada Jaejoong, Changmin takut kakaknya itu besar kepala setelah mendengarnya.

.

.

.

Seseorang melemparinya kertas, Changmin menoleh menemukan Kyuhyun tengah melambai kepadanya. Pemuda manis itu tampak tersenyum dan mengucapkan kata fighting walau tanpa suara Changmin bisa membaca apa yang dikatakan Kyuhyun. Ia mengangguk dan ikut tersenyum, semangatnya kembali muncul ia akan berusaha sebaik mungkin. Ia sudah bekerja keras selama ini.

Changmin menatap soal-soal dalam tes, kenapa soalnya sangat mudah sekali. Kebetulan atau apa itu sama seperti soal yang ditanyakan Jaejoong. Ngomong-ngomong soal Hyungnya pagi tadi kakaknya memberinya semangat dengan mengatakan semoga kau dapat mendapatkan pemuda manis itu. Hyungnya tidak berkaca kalau ia juga tak kalah manis.

Changmin berhasil dengan cepat menjawab soal-soal selama seminngu ujian. Besok adalah hari pengumuman walau sebenarnya ia berusaha percaya diri tetap saja disudut hatinya muncul rasa pesimis. Semoga buah dari kerja kerasnya memuaskan sehingga usaha Changmin tak sia-sia.

.

Pagi-pagi sekali Changmin sudah berada di sekolah. Ia menuju papan pengumuman, jantungnya berdegup kencang, para siswa sudah banyak yang berkerumun di sekitar papan pengumuman. Changmin kembali memantapkan hatinya, ia kini suda berada diantara kerumunan itu. Matanya awalnya terpejam tak siap melihat hasilnya, tetapi kemudian karena rasa penasaran ia membuka matanya dan…. "Yeyy! Aku berhasil mendapa peringkat satu. Ibu, ayah, Jae Hyung terimakasih" Changmin berteriak kegirangan. Ia tak pernah sebahagia ini, padahal tiap tahunnya ia selau menempati peringkat satu. Siswa lainnya menatap Changmin dengan pandangan kau berlebihan. Changmin tersenyum tak mempedulikan pandangan para siswa itu, ia berlari mencoba menemukan keberadaan Kyuhyun.

Seorang siswa memberikan kertas pada Changmin, walau bingung Changmin tetap menerimanya. Ia membuka kertas itu, tulisan tangannya tidak asing baginya **. "Cepat keatap sekolah!"**

Tampaknya ia tahu siapa si penulis surat, Changmin bergegas menuju keatap sekolah. Ia membuka pintu atap sekolah dan sosok Kyuhyun terlihat disana pemuda itu tersenyum dan merentangkan tangannya seolah tengah menyambutnya. "Shim Changmin I'm yours" Changmin tersenyum ia sudah mendapatkan jawaban yang diinginkannya. Tanpa basa-basi ia menghamipiri pemuda itu memeluknya erat seolah jika ia melepasnya maka Kyuhyun akan menghilang. Kyuhyun tersenyum membalas pelukan Changmin.

Jawaban yang manis bukan, buah kerja keras memang benar-benar manis, dan Changmin sudah membuktikannya sendiri.

 **END**

Kali ini bener-bener END, gak nyangka bakalan banyak yang minta sequel karena ide yang mengalir alhasil tercipatalah sequel. Tadinya mau dibikin multichap Cuma takut hutang ff numpuk jadi diputuskan oneshoot again. Thanks yang sudah fav, follow, review dan yang hanya sekedar membaca. Salam hangat dari saya. #BOW -_-


End file.
